Thank You Universe
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: Timmy seeks out help with a secret he's been holding in for quite some time. Little does he know that he's about to learn so much more. A/N: Not gonna lie, you might be a little confused unless you just get it. Also, Oneshot.


Thank You Universe

As promised, I'm taking a break from my fic, "Timmy and Vicky Conquer the World", and pursuing new fics with the pairing. I plan to publish three more and four fanfics in total before returning to TVCW. This will be the second fanfic I produced for the pairing and my very first oneshot. I hope you like it for all it's worth.

* * *

"Come on, dude. We're going to be late!" a blonde boy called back to his companions as he ran through the crowd.

"By my calculations, we already missed the opening," a bald, african american, child of the same age responded as he hurried to stay at the blonde's side.

"Don't so pessimistic!" the boy in front said back. "What could possibly give you that idea-"

_BAM! BAM! BOOM-POW!_

Without warning, the sky exploded with visual magnificence. Already in the middle of dusk, when the sun left this side of the world and migrated to the other, the realm from above was set ablaze with color as fireworks bombarded upwards. Red fireworks that went _BANG_, white ones that sounded like a shower, and green ones that whitsled across the sky that seemed to say "WHEEEE-" before meeting their inevitable, but glorious, demise.

The crowd 'ooh'ed and they followed it as they 'aah'ed. Their attention was solely focused on world above them was caught on a rainbow of fire. That is until some girls in crowd screamed in unison, breaking the silence. But instead of loosing the connection between each other, the people joined as they roared and shouted. They went balistic with joy and excitement as all joined into the new chorus.

"Mostly because of that," the bald kid replied as he tried to make himself heard.

"Whatever, we're still early enough to see part of it," the blonde frantically tried to push through the army of tall observers. But alas, he was without luck, for not a single man or woman budge in front of him. "ARGH, move it already!"

"Dude, calm down," his friend grabbed him by the shoulder to stop his miniature siege. "I've got this." Then he reached behind himself and took off a backpack he had been carry. Setting it on the ground, he started searching through it until he came across what he was looking for. "Bingo," he grinned before producing a high tech grappling hook launcher. It even had a mini-keypad to set instructions for slight and great changes in use. Turning his attention upwards, he caught sight of a dim lamppost, took aim, and fired. The hooked missile soared through the air before it wrapped around the post. Checking to make sure his hold was firm, the kid wrapped an arm around his friend as they were careened through the air. At the last possible second, the bald one pushed a button that made the hook loose its gripe, and caused the boys to fly forward without continuous driving force. The results was them landing neatly on the post.

"Wow, that awesome!"

"Heh. I know."

"And look, the concert is just starting!"

Now that they had a much better view than before, the boys were able to see the true center of the crowds attention. At least twelve meters ahead of them was a stage which had been erected above the people. Smoke, probably from dry ice, was covering it as like mystical mist. Light were streaking across the stage as music was starting to be played. A band materialized from the mist as they set to work for establishing a chorus. As they played, a shadow rose up from the mist and a young man with a red jack burst forth from it.

"Hello Dimmsdale," he said into a microphone that he hand been holding with him. "Chip Skylark here to serenade you in this beautiful sunset and for the rest of this amazing night." The crowd roared as they went called out to singer. He smiled before he began to sing a song about teeth and the people followed along.

"Woohoo!" the blonde on the lamppost was hyped. "Man this is great, if only we some snacks like popcorn."

His friend tapped him and handed the kid a bucket. Then he pulled a rocket launcher out of his bag and pointed it up. He fired the missile into the air, and when it detonated popcorn rain downed into the bucket.

"...Is there anything you can't do, AJ?"

"I can't marry you, Chester."

"Well can I at least marry your backpack, I don't think I can or even want to live without it-" Chester suddenly stopped talking as his face went blank.

AJ, feeling a little concern asked "What's wrong?"

Turning to his side, and then back over to AJ, Chester asked "Dude, where's Timmy?"

Meanwhile, back at the edge of the crowd, a ten year old brunette, with large buck teeth and sky blue eyes, watched as his friends sitting at their new position. He wore blue pants, pink shirt, and pink hat on top of his head. He also had a backpack behind him, as he and his friends just got off from school. Smiling half heartedly, he turned around as he left them to watch the show. They had been planning to come here for days, for this was the last chance they had.

A carnival had came to the city of dimmsdale, and had been there for an entire week. Tents have been set and raised all over the place, it looked as if a village had been built in the park. Their sizes varied from greatly, as some sizes of two story houses, depending on the contents inside. Within each tent were small rides, fun games, restaurants of all cuisines, and entertaining shows. The only one who did not have a tent was Chip, and that's because the entire carnival was his to entertain.

As the boy traversed through the carnival, he kept his eys wide open for one tent in particular. See, he had different reasons for coming here. When making plans with his friends, he had come across some rumors. Rumors of an evil demon who preyed upon the innocent and brought calamity to all. He was about to dismiss the rumors, for they did not interest him, when he learned of a second rumor. A rumor which spoke of an old woman, at the festival, who had the power to repel this disastrous force. And according to the rumor, she was successful every time.

With this in mind, all other tents paled in comparison to the one that she resided in. All else meant little to the boy as he searched for it, the chances of the rumors being true were enough to push him. It was his hope that perhaps she could help him with his own problem.

Looking all around, he began his thorough search throughout the carnival as he tried to find certain detalis that matched the ones he heard. Currently, none of the tents were remotely close to what he was looking for, but he was not deterred. Pressing on, his resolved proved itself as he continued to walk. It wasn't until it was completely dark outside that he began to waver.

"Oh, man," he stopped and kicked a can, on the ground, in frustration. "I'm never going to find her!"

"Oh, man," some guy, over to his right, said out loud in joy. "I can't believe I actually found her!"

Snapping his attention towards the man's direction, the boy's face suddenly lit up with hope. Only for it to be demolished a second later, when he saw a young couple hugging a puppy. It was a cute little beagle, that the man was holding, and it was happily licking at its master's face. A young lady, at the same age of the man, was smiling profusely as she petted the adorable creature on the head. It seemed pretty obvious what happened here, the two lost their dog, found it, and were having a happy ending. All was well.

But it sure felt like a let down for the young boy. He thought he was finally getting somewhere with his search and it turned out to be all for nothing. "_Guess that's my own fault_," he said in his head "_Should've figured that they weren't talking about 'her' specifically_."

"And to think all of this happened after we talked to that old woman," the girlfriend's voice broke through the boy's train of thoughts.

"-_I'm not gonna fall for that again_."

"Yeah," the boyfriend added. "We were so lucky to see her, and on the last day of the carnival."

"_...Nope, you won't fool me twice_."

"I guess we don't have to worry about that evil demon anymore."

"_..._"

"Well, let's go home," the boyfriend offered his girl an arm to latch onto. "Someone needs a bath, and a chance to try out her new chew toys-"

"Wait!" a voice stopped the couple from leaving. The two turned around and watched as a little kid ran up to them. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

Fifteen minutes later, the brunette found himself in front of a new tent. Turns out, that the couple he had saw early had lost their puppy to a supposed 'demon' which abducted the poor thing. They looked all over for their lost pet, but could find no trace of the animal or its kidnapper. Not knowing what to do, they decided to follow the rumors and, to their luck, found exactly what they were looking for. It was the kid's own fortune that this had happened not to long ago and they were able to give him great instructions on finding the tent that belonged to the old woman.

It was everything the rumors said it would be, and so much more. It was a small, dark tent with an entrance covered with a long piece of veil cloth. Quite frankly, it was the smallest tent he had ever seen at the carnival. However, this did not persuade him into thinking that it was the wrong one. The tent compensated it's lack in size through its monstrous aura, which he could feel from ten feet away. It was as if he at the door to some mansion that belong to a person that was stupidly rich. The walls of the tent were a mixture of dark blue and purple, blending in with the shadows. But the inside, which he could see behind the veil, emanated the very darkness all around him. He was pretty sure that he had found the origin of the night, at its very core.

His heart pumping blood like it was its job, or rather, like its rent was due, the boy became locked within his position. He couldn't move an inch, and could feel a thing. And, at the same time, he felt like he could fly across the world as phantom, and become connected with every atom on the planet. He was trapped inside a zone that shouldn't exist.

Sudden movement, and he felt his heart skip a beat. A hooded figure had stepped out from behind the veil, merging into the outside darkness. The movement seemed so unreal that he had to blink several times before he fully recognized it had happened. The figure was tall and imposing, an aura similar to the tent's emanated from this person. It turned to him, and seemed to pinpoint this deadly aura with laser like focus directly into him. He felt like running, not a piece of his being wanted to go anywhere near the figure.

But, he found that his legs refused to move backwards or turn him around. Why now, of all times, his feet picked not to work was a mystery to him. Though, not for long. He knew it, that he couldn't run away in the face of fear. Deep down, every fiber of his being agreed that they wanted to persevere through this obstacle. No matter the cost, he would not give up on this opportunity.

Placing one foot in front of himself, he began to slowly walk forward. Not moving too fast as to hurry to his doom, but not so slow as to try and avoid fate all together. It only took him a few seconds to reach the figure, but it felt like an odyssey of a lifetime. When he was standing right in front of the hooded figure, he realized that he was not weak hearted. If he were, then somebody would have had to call for an ambulance. Up close, this guy was even more frightening than before. It was as if death had come from the other side to select some souls to bring back with it.

Swallowing a lump that had developed in his throat, the kid held his ground in front of the horrifying. The hooded person stood in absolute silence, refusing to give an inch or impression that it was human. The boy was at a lost of what to do, when, suddenly, he remembered that many of these tents were individual businesses. Taking out a dollar, he held it in front of himself. The figure brought up an arm, which was inside an pretty long sleeve that covered the entire limb. It placed the end of the sleeve over the dollar and eventually lowered it over the boy's hand. For a moment, the kid almost panicked as his appendage disappeared from the known world. Pretty soon, though, the sleeve was removed and the hand had returned. But the dollar did not.

Stepping over to the side, it waved an arm towards the entrance, beckoning him to go inside. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. With a hand, a delicately moved the veil. He was with awe upon realizing that it was the only thing between him and the darkness. And, with another step, he embraced that darkness.

"Hello?"

Silence hung all around him as he entered the new world. Hooded person did not follow him, and instead stood with its back to the doorway. He was certain that he was alone, until he heard someone breathing across the room.

"...So," a raspy voice startled him. "A new customer, eh?"

It sounded like an old lady, and the kid was sure that he had come to the right place.

"And a quiet one to."

He panicked slightly before saying "H-hi. I heard you could help me?"

"Mmm, I could," he could hear her scratching her chin. "But I think I should make some things clear, for starters, what you paid at the door is a non-refundable down payment. It's enough to start going through the process of helping you, but, in the end, you'll have to make a final deposit for any real change in your current situation. If you're okay with that then, please, tell me your name, valued customer."

"My name?" he asked as the silence returned. "Timmy...Timmy Turner."

A match was struck against a table, and a new light was born from within the tent. Out of the darkness, a new hooded figure appeared, sitting across the table. She was shorter than the one out front, much shorter. In fact, her sleeves were only long enough to reach her wrist. Thus, revealing the old, bony hands with long fingernails. But, much like the tent they were in, her small size did nothing to limit her foreboding and mysterious aura.

"Welcome, Mr. Turner," she spoke in a pleasant tone. Taking the match, she set it inside an old fashioned lamp to turn it on. Then she raised the entire lamp by a string, giving better lighting for the entire tent. Timmy could see the small and round table that she sat, which had two chairs on his side. "Grab a seat, and we'll get started."

Walking over to a chair, he was amazed at how roomy the little tent was on the inside. He wouldn't have guessed it at first, but, if it weren't so scary, he could imagine holding a little get together with his friends in here. The chair that he sat on was a stool with a somewhat comfortable cushion. The table itself had a dark blue cloth over it with tiny stars on it, not the five point golden stars, but, the white ones that sparkled. When he found himself a good position, he looked towards the old lady.

"So..."

"Let's start with something simple," she said casually before offering her hands. When Timmy took them, she became quiet. She seemed to be in a trance, a deep one at that, and calling forth her abilities. "You-" her sudden reanimation startled him "-are being plague by a demon."

Maybe it was because this sounded like the opening to almost every fortune teller he's been to, but he began to wonder if he wasted his money. If the kid didn't already believe in magic, then he would've doubted her capabilities. As is, he was still questioning the possibility of her having any power.

"Don't believe me, do you," it came off as a chuckle, but it scared him none the less. "Alright, guess that was a little weak considering that's what all my customers come here for. Let's go a little deeper." She returned to her trance, becoming still once again. This time, however, Timmy paid a little more close attention. "This demon of yours, is nothing new. Is it?"

Now...she had his attention.

"No, in fact, I'd say that you've known each other for a few years. Not to many, but you're quite familiar with one another. Actually, I think can describe this demon of yours with greater detail," as she spoke, Timmy could hear his heart pumping. "This demon...has a feminine appearance, fiery crown, and vision that matches your hat and shirt."

He gasped in shock at how correct she was.

"'She' has a destructive and villainous nature, causing havoc on all and any that she thinks she'll find amusing. Thus, you are one of her prime, if not top, targets. You are her prey that she stalks in the night, and that she takes pleasure in capturing. Your only saving grace is that she releases you after every hunt, so that you might humor her with another one. She enjoys torturing you, both physically and mentally. She turns those that are close to you against you, only a select few are loyal. She feeds off of your soul, she leeches upon your very existence. Yes, I see this plague very clearly."

Timmy was flabbergasted by how on point the old woman was, there was no longer any doubt.

"Yes, give in to me all of your secrets. Do not deny your truths," her words caused him to humbly bow his head.

"I can't keep it in anymore..."

"That's right, hide from it no longer."

"I..."

"You-"

"I'm-"

"Absolutely hate her!"

"In love with her!"

Silence. The hood of the old woman had been facing upwards during the moment, though the hood itself did not fall off. She was like a stone statue, unmoving and questionable if living. Suddenly, the hood was turned downwards so that it faced the boy directly. Staring at him, and, possibly, his rosy colored cheeks to. The boy was blushing like mad.

"You hate her."

"I love her."

"You severely dislike her."

"I really like her."

"You want nothing to do with her."

"I'm quite fond of her."

"You want to be rid of her."

"I want her to be in a greater part of my life than she already is."

"You-look kid, you're not helping with the process."

"Actually, I find that talking about this with someone is greatly improving my health by relieving the stress and pressure that I've been building up for two years by containing all of this inside myself."

"..."

"..."

"...You have issues."

"That's why I'm here-"

"Stop that!"

"Sorry..."

The old woman seemed to be at a lost for words, she could hardly think of anything to say. She took her hands back, place one on her hip while using the other to scratch the back of her hood. Looking back and forth in the tent, she placed both of them inside the hood to accomplish a double face palm. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she removed her hands and rub them together as if a plan came to her.

"You hate her."

"I love her."

"You hate her."

"I love her."

"You love her."

"I-Yes, yes I do."

"You're impossible to work with!" she threw both hands in the air after her failed attempt to bugs bunny him. "Kid...I don't even know what to say. 'I'm a psychic and not a love counselor' would be the easiest way to go about this, but I'm going to be flat out honest with you. I don't understand how you could love someone so...evil and cruel. You admitted it yourself."

The boy averted his eyes, and the old woman continued "She picks on you, tortures you, slander's your name to your loved ones. I mean, I've heard of a guy who was able to make peace with his hemorrhoid by pretending it was a jealous tsundere, but this is on a whole other level. In fact, I'm pretty sure this is...what's that word I'm looking for-that's it! This is Stockholm syndrome, when one develops positive feelings for their captors, even romantic ones. All you're feeling right now is nothing more than a psychological phenomenon that's clouding your judgment of her character."

The boy turned his head.

"Doesn't mean anything when the captor is the only one there for you, especially not to me," his voice became sour.

The old woman was quiet for a moment. "I'm sensing that you're being plagued by other demons as well."

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

"Hardly nothing when it's a catalyst to something this big, speak up," the hood leaned on the table. "You've got me curious now."

The boy let out a sigh before complying.

"It's just...my parents," he started off. "They're good parents, and I love them. They work hard at their jobs to support me. I know they love me, but...sometimes they barely show it."

The hood was silent.

"They're always leaving on some kind of vacation somewhere, and they always leave me behind. That's why I know her in the first place," the memories came back to him. "It wouldn't be so bad, though, if it wasn't the constant norm and they did it every time. Sometimes I feel...like they don't love me as much as I know they do. Or, that they don't want to be bothered with me."

"...Wow...That is a lot to put on a..."

"Ten."

"Ten year old like yourself," she continued. "But don't you think that just proves the whole Stockholm syndrome. You being crushed under the negative emotions you feel around your parents, and by the trouble being caused from her. Perhaps you've just created the idea that you like your captor to make up for the lack of positives in your life."

He shook his head, refusing to believe that was true.

"Oh? And what proof do you have that can let you deny this?"

"Well, for one, I've made some new friends recently that really even out things between me and her. Every dog has his day, or, in this case, me. They really make the pain of being alone and on my own bearable. They're just like family," he smiled. "And second, when I first saw her, before I knew anything about her, I thought that she was really pretty."

The hood became silent once again, taken aback by his words. The silence in the tent was a new one, for it was in awe and wonder.

"You okay?" the boy asked.

"Oh, um, ahem," she coughed into her hand. "Can you elaborate a little bit on when you first met her."

He put a hand to his chin and began to think. "My parents were trying to play a prank me once. I was eight, and they left me in the house all by myself. Thing is, they never left me alone before then, they always were around and recording everything I do. It was such a big change that I panicked and started crying, I didn't know what to do. But then I found a flier with her number on it, she was and still is a babysitter, and I called her. And then she saved me from my lonesome. Course, soon after she turned on me and that's when things went south. But I'll never forget how I felt seeing her for the first time ever."

"So..." the lady rolled her hand in the air, as if to keep the conservation going. "You might've had a crush on her since you were eight years old, I guess I can understand that. But still, how is it love that you're truly feeling."

"I've had my chances to hate her, and I probably took a few to get back at her, but every now and then I keep coming back to liking her. She's not always evil, she's just another human being with an extremely, dangerous, violent, mindset."

"And all the wonder I was feeling a moment ago wondered away," she replied.

Timmy saw that his last statement didn't help his case. "This one time, we got caught in an avalanche."

The hood shifted forward.

"It was her fault, and the results was us being buried underneath all of the snow. Luckily, it was a cave, so freezing didn't happen immediately. I got mad at her, and took it out on her. Instead taking the time to hand me my butt on a frozen platter, she confessed...and cried."

"Well aren't you smooth."

He face became cherry red before continuing "Well, we hugged and made up. But then, it turned out that wasn't the only thing she had to cry about. I learned in that frozen cave that she had her own problems that she had to deal with. I listened, and, even though she was my enemy, I sympathized. Her misery, or my own. I forgave her for how she treated me, and I started to remember that I liked her again when I realized we weren't so different in that we needed somebody else to sympathize with. She even put her life on the line to defend me. So even though the moment didn't last too long, it's pretty complicated with everything that happened next, it was probably one of the happiest days of my life."

Once again, the old woman was quiet, surprised by the boy's spirit.

"So what do we do now?" Timmy suddenly asked.

"Hm?" the hood shifted.

"You know, to make the real change you were talking about?" he reminded her why he was here.

The old lady rested her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. "Quite frankly, this would've been the part when I cast a spell to rid you of your demoness. But, apparently, that's the last thing you want. Now that I think about it, I'm not even sure why you came here considering the specifics to my line of work."

"Well...I just wanted somebody to talk to I guess," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know it sounds a little stupid, or pretty stupid...really stupid, but I didn't know what else to do. When I heard the rumors about you, the problems you handle just felt so familiar to my own. I thought you might have some advice for me. I'm already at dead end in what I can do to be with her, the disadvantages I have are just too much. She's older than me, probably not as interested in me for the same reasons as I am in her."

"So you have your back against a wall and are becoming desperate," she stated. "I can see that your pretty serious, but isn't this a sign that you should just accept the fact that this might not have meant to be."

Timmy shook his head and said "I've seen other girls before, but, in the end, nobody ever compares to her. But I know that my chances are slime to nonexistent."

"Hey, now, don't say that," the lady tried to calm him down.

"It's true, I have no hope. I'm not afraid that one day I'll lose her, just afraid of that particular day I do."

He hung his head in depression and shame. It seemed that he had melded into the original darkness the tent inspired. A single tear rolled down his cheek as his defeat became real. But it was stopped when something touched his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw the lady flick the tear away with one of her fingernails.

"Don't give up so easily," she raised his face by the chin. "I still might be able to help you."

"But, you said you couldn't cast a spell to-"

"I also said I was psychic," she puffed some air out when Timmy blinked. "Yeah, pay close attention to your elders. Even when they're being sarcastic."

"Can you see the future or something?"

"Hmph, _something_ would be more accurate than the future. Tell me, being young and into sciences fiction, how much do you know about alternate dimensions?"

"A lot, I guess. I mean, basically anything could happen in another dimension-wait! Are you try to say that my chances of being with her are not in this life?! That's kind of harsh-"

"No, no, no! Let me explain," she hurriedly stopped him. "Ahem, imagine that all alternate dimensions are connected with one another. Sure, there's a few major and/or minor differences between them. But what if the outcome in one universe could affect, or better yet, foreshadow another. You see, Mr. Turner, I don't look into the future."

Timmy listened carefully.

"I look into other dimensions to gauge the future of this one," she placed a hand on the table, looking down at the cloth with stars. "So many universes to have been born, so many to be born. What's important to my vision is counting the percentages of something happening, and then weighing them in accordance to our own world." She looked at Timmy, as said "I can understand if this is starting to sound more like something you'd see on T.V. than from a fortune teller, if you want to leave then I'll understand your concerns. But, if you're really as serious as you claim you are..."

She held out her left hand. As crazy as this all was starting to sound like, Timmy reached out a hand to take her offer. He could deal with crazy, because sometimes it worked. When he placed his palm on top of hers, she brought her right hand up to his face. Taking her trigger finger, she place the end of it in the middle of his forehead.

"I'm going to make contact with those universes out there through you," she said. "Which means that you are my medium, my anchor, and my guide. It may seem boring to you, but it's a lot of work for me. Pay close attention to me, do not just let your mind wonder, and, no matter what I do, remain calm. Are you ready?"

The boy nodded.

"Focus...now."

Timmy faced towards, sitting perfectly still. He watched as she did the same vise versa. The room had become incredibly quiet, the silence was on a whole other level than before. It was filled with an intensity that was practically tangible. If anyone saw these two, they'd wonder if an epic staring contest was taking place. As of such, you'd have to wonder if the hooded person was cheating. Not once this entire time had her face been revealed, Timmy could wonder what she really looked like. But he didn't, he was focused.

"...I think I'm starting to get a visual," she finally spoke after a minute. "You, and another person. A girl-"

He felt his heart beating.

"With pigtails."

His heart was still beating, but for the wrong reason.

"I take it that's not what we're looking for. Looking further, I see another young maiden...for some reason, she makes me think of a famous cereal brand and a rabbit. No? How about a blonde cheerleader with the valley girl accent-"

Timmy let out groan.

"I'm trying, but it's not as easy as you-oh, hold on a moment," the mood from the woman, causing Timmy to become more alert. "I see her, your demon...Vicky."

Timmy shuddered as he heard her name being spoken, his heart began to race inside his chest. He waited eagerly to hear what the old woman had to say about her.

"Not much has changed, most of what I see is the same as here. I'm sorry, but I do not see much progress. She continuously brings calamity upon your head. She's about as every bit as evil and even more in some. In one universe, I see that she has even...pushed you too far."

He became still, not sure of how to respond to what she just said. This was it, his last chance.

"I am sorry, I know how important this was for you," she offered her condolences. "I-wait..."

He watched as she leaned closer.

"I see, that this same universe is also a part of a nexus. A multiverse with five alternative realities," she said slowly "with five alternative endings...oh."

The hand that he held began to shake in his own, a sign that the woman could hardly contain herself. He waited with anticipation, waiting to hear what she has to say. And though it felt like an eternity, he didn't have to wait long.

"And in each one...you are both rewarded with each others love and affection," she finally confessed the information, but Timmy didn't respond. He was to shocked and dumbfounded to say anything. "Sometimes, she comes to you, while, in others, you find mutual interest in one another. In one, you even manage to confess your feelings, and, though she doesn't immediately accept them, she returns these feelings."

The boy's mouth was gaping wide open, he couldn't believe what she had just said.

"So there is a chance for you to be with her," she cooed. "This multiverse is proof of that. And it is not alone, I sense other universes that support your pairing just as much."

"There are more?!" he spoke for the first time since they started. He had forgotten to stick to focusing, but he could barely hold himself.

"Yes, this is just one of a quite a few that would see you together with her. The others have the same goal in mind, expressed through multiple realities of their own, but are individually different. When I focus hard enough, I can make out an image for each universe. A baner and flag that all of their realities fall under. For the multiverse I just told you about, I see..."

"Yes?"

"I see-"

"Yes?!"

"A Sandwich."

Silence.

"A sandwich?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Universes work in mysterious ways," she shrugged before she began to shudder again. "I see more realities now, hiding within the boundaries of their own nexus. I see a nexus so young, it only has one universe. But more will soon follow in this multiverse that is I see as the fighting pillow. I see a pestilent raider also throwing in support. I see the return of a fragile artist, who has tossed aside the hatred she once knew. I see the voice of a greater force who allows you to merge with other dimensions. I see a sadist with two faces, home to three of universes slowly trekking in your favor. And, I see..."

Timmy was on edge.

"Something to do with 'tourist'. Salty..." suddenly, she broke off from Timmy. "_CRACKERS_!"

"Well, that's not the weirdest thing you said all day."

"No! I need crackers," she lowered herself down and started looking under the table. A second later, she reemerged with a box of Ritz. Opening it, she spilled the contents onto the table where she began spreading and rearranging them with her fingers. When she was done, they became three new letters. Looking closely, Timmy read out loud "J...A...C?"

"This one in particular, I see many universes have been born here. Not all of them are about you and her, a few would rather see you with two of those girls I mention before," his heart beat at a slow pace as she spoke, was he truly doomed? "But these are just a few, while the vast majority are focused mainly on your love for Vicky. Searching for contentment in the summer, taking a break in the winter, choosing between two loves, sitting beneath the stars, oh...there is just so much to tell you. So many more multiverses to explore, the Blue Saturday, Drowsy Shinobi, Marvelous and Cunning . But, there is one more nexus, in particular, that we must see."

She reached back towards him, this time placing a hand on his cheek while the other returned to his forward. Stunned by all knowledge that had just been given to him, Timmy curiously ask "W-which one?"

"Why, the most important one...in your specific case," she said as peered down at the boy. "Our own."

They both became quiet as the tent's atmosphere began to build up and thicken. What did she mean by 'our own' Timmy wondered. Did she now have all the information she needed to foresee his future. Would he be able to be with the one he loved, or was he already forsaken to be torn away from her. He did not know, and, now that he was confronting the truth, he became scared. What if none of this worked, what if he had done all of this for nothing other then to break his heart. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he shouldn't come here in the first place. He should leave, turn deaf before the old lady could utter the words he knew were coming.

"I see..." she broke through his of thought, awakening him from the nightmare that was ushering into his head. "I see that we are in a multiverse with several other universes, two, of which, are similar to ours-" she made sound that was the mixture of a gasp and laughter "They both center around you two as well! Indeed, we belong to a nexus that is very fond of your pairing."

Timmy was drowning in his own silence, his face had gone slack and null as it fell. The old woman did not halt, however, and continued "I see that we will soon be joined by others, just like us. Many more sibling universes that will become a part of this multiverse, and they to shall support your love for her. This nexus...in this nexus I see a serpent's phantom. I see D-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a roar like thunder suddenly boomed into the tent. As shocked as he was, by everything he just heard, Timmy managed to turn around looked towards the doorway. Surprised, he saw the tall hooded figure from before standing inside. Before he could react to its sudden appearance, the figure pull the hood back and revealed the person.

"...Vicky?" he said slowly as his babysitter emerged from underneath. Her hair, put into a ponytail, was long and full, vibrant in its red color. Her face a mix between her naturally, creamy, vanilla white skin and a burning red blush on her cheeks. Her eyes, beautiful pink eyes, were filled with a fire that blazed brighter than the dying sun. She removed the dark cloak and showed that she was in her usual attire of a green shirt and black pants.

"Stop filling the twerp's head with all stuff, grandma!" she pointed an accusing finger. Looking behind him, Timmy saw the old woman take off her own hood and revealed a face that looked just like Vicky's, but much older and with glasses. Her hair was also tied into a bun.

"I'm not filling his head with anything but what I see, Vicky," she retorted.

"Wait, you're her-" Timmy tried to speak before he was cut off.

"All of that was a lie you cooked up to fuel his...f-f-fantasies," Vicky blushed even more as she had a hard time with producing the right word.

"Why are you here-" Timmy tried to ask Vicky, before he was cut off again.

"It's not a lie, I'm a psychic and darn good one," Vicky's grandmother put her hand on her hip.

"Um, excuse m-" once again, cut off.

"That's just a load of-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Timmy robbed all of the attention from the argument to himself. Both women turned towards him in confusement. Looking back and forth between, making sure they were paying attention, Timmy finally asked "What's going on?! Vicky's here, Vicky's grandma's here, you two in the same place at the same time. Something's up, this is a little too suspicious to just be coincidence, none of it makes any sense-" the gears in his mind began to turn as a new idea popped up "-unless this is all a setup. You guys are running a scam!"

Vicky smirked as a glint took place in her eyes, her grandmother chuckled in an evil way.

"Looks like he's caught on to us," the old woman said.

Looking down at the ten year old, Vicky grinned as she explained "Yep. Alright, twerp, here's the thing. We were just sitting around, one day, with nothing to do. Then, we heard about the carnival that was coming to town and hatched a plan to make some easy cash. You heard about that demon running through town and giving people problems, that was me planting the seed."

Her grandmother took over and added "And the old woman that gets rid of the demon, that's me reaping what we sowed. Vicky gets the customers, giving them wants and needs-"

"Grandma, gives them goods and services-"

"And we both get the money!" they spoke in unison as they high-fived above his head.

"Well...that explains a lot," he said when the two were done.

"Yes it does," Vicky nodded.

Silence.

"...And we would've gotten away with it if wasn't for you, you meddling kid!" she suddenly snapped at him.

"Me?! What did I do?"

"You stuck your nose where it didn't belong!"

"Actually..." her grandmother butted in. "That's on you. You're the one that interrupted us."

"Eh?!"

"Which is why he started asking questions in the first place."

"Hng!"

"Yeah, this is pretty much your own fault."

"ACK!" Vicky grabbed her hair as she grinded her teeth. Silently cursing to herself, she almost didn't hear Timmy.

"I won't tell on you guys or anything," his voice was small, but somehow he manage to catch her attention.

"What?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he said "Well, it's not like I came here for the same reason as everybody else-" he began to blush like Vicky "so it's hardly a scam for me. Besides, it really was nice to talk to someone about this...and then inadvertently confess."

"But-you-" Vicky was at a loss for words.

"Look-the thing is, it really helped to talk to..." he turned to the old lady, who was now filling her nails. "Can I call you 'grandma'?"

"Hmm? Oh sure...I get the feeling you'll be adding 'in-law' after it in a few years, anyway," she said nonchalantly.

"Grandma!" Vicky nearly screeched her head off while as her blush grew redder. Looking back at Timmy, she saw that he was suddenly interested with the ground. His own blush was just as red.

"T-the thing is, Vicky, it was really nice to talk to your grandmother...even if it wasn't all true," he said as he got out of his chair. "It really helped me sort some things out."

She remained quiet as he looked up at her.

"I'm still helplessly in love with you!" he wore a smile on his red face. "That's something I can't deny or change about myself."

Vicky tore head away and look towards the ceiling of the tent, hiding her face. "You little...I can't even..."

Timmy's smile disappeared as he waited for her to respond, in this moment right now everything had been set on the table. He had finally confessed, and it was pretty obvious that she had heard and understood its meaning. Most likely, she would now turn him away. Probably wouldn't want anything more to do with him, finding his presence a complete nuisance. That was fine with him, he had finally accomplished what felt like a life time right now.

Suddenly, Vicky looked down at Timmy. The boy could see that the blush had lessened so that it was only focused on her cheeks, instead of her entire face. She reached down and grabbed him by his collar and raised him up into they were eye level. She looked pissed, insanely mad. He was afraid she was going to kill him right then and there.

But, instead, she kissed him. Forcing her lips against his, she nearly bruised both of them as she stole his breath away. After what felt like an eternity, she finally pulled back.

"We going to have our first date here on the last night at the carnival. You will be paying for everything I want to play. You will be carrying everything I win. You are to give me compliments on how beautiful and wonderful I am, and how your so lucky to have me. And if you tell anybody ever again about how I cried during that avalanche, I will kill you...understand?!"

He was slow to respond, but eventually he began to franticly nod his head.

"Good!" the redhead replied as she tossed him under her arm and carried him out like a prize. The boy was quiet, he had no idea of what to say. His heart and mind were both racing away at extremely high speeds, leaving him here. Though, considering he was being held by Vicky, that itself might not have been a bad thing. Looking up, he saw her smiling as she looked ahead. She was still blushing like mad, but it seemed to under control. She looked...happy.

Timmy smiled at her, and realized that she was still paying attention to him, out of the corner of her eye, when she turned her head away slightly. He made her nervous? That was interesting...and inspiring for some things he would try in the future. But for now, he was just as content being in her arms.

Looking up and past her, he watched the night sky. There weren't anymore fireworks, just stars that gave light from the heavens above. Looking down upon everyone, they twinkled. Timmy wondered, and he pondered.

"_Dear Universe, if you really are there...or sentient,_" he questioned the sanity of this thought. "Thank you."

And as the new couple began to explore the carnival, they were being watched by Grandma Vicky. The old woman smiled, seeing those two brought a warm, fuzzy feeling into her heart. She decides to close early for today, feeling too happy to be bothered with work. Perhaps she'll go to the concert and listen to Chip sing. Pulling at the strings to the lamp, she looses them and lowers down the old thing. When it is finally in her hands, she looks up. Or, to be more specific:

She looks at you.

"And thank you for reading," she smiles before blowing the candle out.

* * *

Uuuugh...I feel so weird.

Hey everybody, DG here. If you're still confused hell by everything I just wrote, then allow me to explain. This is basically a shout out to some of my favorite authors and comrades in the Timmy/Vicky fanfiction. It was made to be a fourth wall joke/characters discovering fanfiction. Always wanted to do one after seeing a few myself.

The authors I used here, in this order, are: hoagie, Pillow Fights, Pestilent Rider, FickleArtist, voice of morgath, Am/Samuel Sadi, and SaltyJak. I was even adding myself in a bit. I didn't add any other writers because I didn't want the scene to go on for to long, so I only chose a few that I knew personally from either Fairly Forbidden or Beautiful Blasphemy. So if you don't see your name there, it's not because you aren't awesome.

*In response to the paragraph above this one* Meh, think I'll add three more. After SaltyJak is Blue Sabbath, SleepyNinjaXVIII, and FabulousandDevious. A shout out to you guys.

What else...guess that's it. Oh, I know what the top A/N says about three other fics and that this is second one. I was writing this before Out of Spite, in fact, I wasn't even planning to publish Out of Spite just yet. It just sort of happened. Do know this, there will still be three more fics coming. It's just that now there will be five fics in total.

Whelp, here's to my third Timmy/Vicky fic. Cheers.

And before I forget, please leave a review.


End file.
